Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 (PeTe 2014 version)
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 (also known as Call of Duty: MW4 or CoD: MW4) is an upcoming 2016 first-person shooter political war thriller video game, developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. It is the fourth installment in the Modern Warfare saga, a direct sequel to 2011's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and the thirteen Call of Duty installment in the series. The game is set to be released on November 16, 2016 in North America on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. In Japan, Square Enix will handle the installment with a separate subtitled and dubbed version. Gameplay Modern Warfare 4 is a first-person shooter video game much like its predecessors. Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty: Ghosts is featured with the changes from that of previous Call of Duty games as some new mechanics have been added to it. Maps now have areas that can be altered or destroyed. On certain maps there is a nuke-like kill streak reward, the KEM Strike. Players can get the ODIN kill streak by either getting a certain amount of kills or you can get it by killing the top player on the other team and then completing various challenges after picking up a blue briefcase that is dropped. The sniper rifle scopes also have new "dual render technology" allowing the player to see around the outside of the scope (although blurred) when zoomed in. The game features the return of playable female soldiers. Squads Squads is the first returning game mode. This mode can be played either solo or with other players including friends. A squad consists of ten different customizable characters. Squads can be utilized in unique gamemodes involving AI controlled enemies and AI controlled squad mates. The gamemodes include Squad Assault, Safeguard, Safeguard Infinite, Squad vs Squad, and Wargame. All of these modes can be played while online or offline. * Squad vs Squad: Two opposing players play team deathmatch using their Squads. * Wargame: The player and five squad mates against a team of enemy bots in a mode. * Safeguard: The player and up to three other friends in a wave-based survival match similar to Survival Mode from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but with the addition of perks and scorestreaks. Extinction Extinction mode was confirmed to return with it's own campaign. Plot Modern Warfare 4 is set in the year 2021, four years after the events of Modern Warfare 3. The player takes control of United States Navy Reserve (USNR) Lance Corporal Zack "SpongeBob" Manta of SEAL Team Squad "Code Raider". His teammates include team leader Senior Chief Petty Officer Daniel "Papa" Montana, second in command Lieutenant Captain George "Milo" Jakeson, Technology Sergeant Henry "Hero" Yamato, and Lieutenant Commander Britney "Bambi" McGrath. The game's plot will be written by Neal and Robert Wade, and John Logan, the head writers of Spectre and will show the war of 2021 between the United States, Russia, and China against South Africa and Brazil. Development Despite good sales, Infinity Ward chose not to pursue a sequel to Call of Duty: Ghosts, due to the mixed reception from critics and gamers alike. Release Modern Warfare 4 will be released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in Noth America on November 16, 2016, and in Europe on November 18. Downloadable Content References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gametypes Category:Infinity Ward